Kokoro no Uta
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Summary: Inmate XIV song fic challenge! Someone said a song is a represent of someone's hearts. A desire and conflict of emotion poured into a lyric of a song but, is it true?. Chapt 4: Sora: I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me. I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words..
1. Namine

This is my first attempt to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. And, English is not my first language though, I hope there's no major spelling and grammar mistake and.. I do it right. x3;;

* * *

1. Namine [ EVO ]

Because we need to fight.

* * *

_Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams ,You can't ask anyone for help_

She know and she realized it very well that her dreams, what she want to be, is not something that someone could decide. But, if it was her parent's will, she never really could to disobey it, even though it was something that she don t want to. Namine want to continue her study at an art academy, but her parents wants her to be a politician. And that s what was become the topic on the dinner of strife family. Right now, all Namine could do is just silent and stare at her food while her parents talk about how she should become in the future, something that she's not fond of.

_Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at . When there's something we want to protect_

"But I don t want to," Namine finally speak, brought the silent to the entire family that present at the dining room upon hearing her words. "I.. Want to be an artist." She continued in lower tone than before as she bites her lower lip. This is her first time to spoke up her mind, her wish, and the stare that they gives to her is something like 'seriously?' and some like 'What can an artist do?' and the looks on their face just make her gulped in nervous and she feel want to cry right away.

_Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate. That we live to the fullest_

_Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears_

A single tears drop to her pale cheek, her body shivered at the thought of their answer would be. She can t hold it again, she wants to cry, really want to. And she's so sure that her father would be gives her a silent glare while her mother will gives her a lecture about her want-to-be.

_There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight_

_History will change, because from now one you've vowed to have no regrets_

_You can destroy the weak you and be reborn_

Gather more courage, Namine's lip opened to spoke, "Being an artist.. Is my dream since I was a child," She said with a louder tone, the waver on her tone faded a little as she lift up her head, facing her parents who sat in front of her with a surprises looks on their face. "So please, let me choose what I want to be just for this one." She continued. At this rate, she won't hesitate anymore. She need to change, change for her future, for the sake of what she wants to be, her dreams. And her face showed the determination that her parents never expected for her to have.

An awkward silent occurred at the dining room of Strife's house. Tifa couldn't help but gasped a little upon hearing the brave statement from her daughter, the one who never say nor disobey what they said before. What kind of demon that possessed her until she could say that out loud is doesn't matter, all she want is just chased her dreams, something that she want to be. Although she know maybe her parents won t agree with her now but, she will prove it that she could make them proud even though she s not become what her parents wants her to, someday. Tifa's face turned into a scowl and she open her mouth, as if ready to gives the seventeen years old girl in front of her a lecture but, it s Cloud's hand that stopped her as he stretched it out in front of her wife, make Tifa revert back.

"Are you sure with that wishes of yours?" He began, broke the silent, "It s not easy to be an artist. Aren't that's only your childhood dreams?" he asked with his usual stern tone but, his blue eyes shown gentleness also.

_The world will change; I know it, if you can overcome the pain_

_There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight_

And without any doubt, Namine nodded her head, "Yes, I know it's not easy but I prepare for it already," She answered with more determination on her tone. Blue met blue. The father and daughter's eyes meet each other in silent, as if they make a conversation on their mind.

"Very well, I will respect your decision." Cloud said, end the telepathy conversation between him and his daughter after a moment.

"But Cloud,-"

"Our rule is to guide our children," he said, looking at his wife. "But it's our children who need to decide what she want to be. All we need to do is support her with all we can." And this, make the end of conversation as Tifa could only sighed and shook her head a little.

"I guess you're right. Namine is not a kid anymore. I forgot about that," She said with a smile on her face. "If that's what you want to become, then we will support you. After all you father has said it. I'm sorry Namine, I pushed you too hard didn't I?"

_The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky_

_You can take off, looking for another you_

Heard the statement from her parents, Namine's face glimmered in joy and she quickly shook her head for her mother remark, "No mother. It s fine, really. Just, this time I want to chase my dreams." She said as she stand up from her chair and runs to her parents, give them a hug from behind. "You two is the best parents and I'm proud of it. I promise I will make you proud!" she stated with a cheerful tone.

"Give your best shot! I know you have a potential!"

"And this is coming from someone who keeps said Namine need to be a politician all this time." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Cloud!"

And after a long time, finally Namine could laugh from the deep of her hearts.


	2. Roxas

1. Roxas [Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou]

Wherever we would go, it would be together It was so natural for you to be with me We became adults together But you chose a different road

* * *

_Why did I end up falling for you?_  
_No matter how much tome has passed, I thought that you would always be here But you have chosen the different road_

Roxas standing from his chair at the church, his blue eyes looked at the pairing in front of him. Standing at the altar was Xion, who wore the beautiful white wedding dress, her now long black hair tied up. And even thought her face hidden behind the veil, he was sure that her lips formed a bright smile right now. And how could she's not? Today, is the day that she's been waiting for so long, the day where she finally be the bride of the man that she loves all this time, Riku. The pairs looked at each other with a smile on their face and actually, this make a sour feeling on Roxas's gut.

_From the first day that I met you I felt like I know you And the two of us melded together so naturally_

How long was it since they first met? As far as he could remember, they've been together ever since Xion come to his house. His parents introduce her as his cousin. It s still fresh on his mind how timid and fragile Xion was that time. His parents told him that her parents passed away at the traffic accident, leave her alone as a survivor, and that explained how empty her blue eyes that time as if that blue engulfed with darkness. And ever since that time, Roxas swore to his self that he will bring back the light to her as he reach out his hand to her, ask her to play with him. At first, she seems to be reluctant to took it but, Roxas know that he need to be patient. And with a smile that he gave to her, Xion finally took his hand, giving him her first smile, even though it just a weak one.

_Wherever we would go, it would be together It was so natural for you to be with me We became adults together But you chose a different road_

Ever since that day, they always together as an unbreakable pairing, where ever Roxas is, Xion would be there and vice-versa. Roxas always be the place where Xion would hide when a person mocking her about her status who has no parents and Roxas would always protect her from any harm. They grown up together, they eat together, they go to school together, they smile together, so, what could be wrong?

It was his feeling.

Roxas realized it that he couldn't be a friends or a cousin for Xion anymore. His feeling has grown much than he ever thought. He want her, he want to be her knight, her prince.. but, it was already too late..

_Why wasn't I able to convey you?_  
_My feelings that were growing everyday and night The words begin to overflow But I know the won't reach you now_

The day when he want to confess his feeling to her, Xion told him that she started to date Riku, a new comer on Destiny high. And the expression that she made, her smile that time, is not something that she usually gives to him. It's far brighten than usual. And how could he break her smile with his feeling? He doesn't want to break the relationship that they already has. He was to afraid to lose her and this, make him never be able to confess his feeling. Instead, he congrats her, said that he feel happy about it although deep down, his hearts broken into a tiny pieces. And since then, everything s begun to change. Xion is Riku's now. She s no longer need him to protect her, she already has a reason to smile even brighter and later, she found him as her soul mate..

And when they graduate from the university, Xion has decided to married Riku like she already planned a long time ago. Looking at her smile that not for him surely breaks him but, he don t want her to be worried just like now. She asked if he could company her to a bridal to do a fitting for her wedding dress. And Roxas said yes although he knows he would regret it later. Her image wearing a wedding dress is so stunning. The dress really perfect for her, But then again, she won't wear it for him. It was for Riku. And Roxas could only chew his lip, lamenting of his stupidity to not confess his feeling to her earlier.

_Today, the day that holds a special meaning The day you stood with a smile of happiness Praying to God in your beautiful appearance_

_With the person next to you who isn't me The image of you receiving blessing How could I just stand aside and watch_

Here they are, at the church standing to one another with the smile that even brighter than the sun it self, facing the pope and make a vow to be together, eternally. The church bell rang as soon as the vow finished to be spoken. The hand clasping echoed thorough the room, congrats the newly married couple.

_So why did I end up falling for you?_  
_We can't go back to that time, or how we were [I've thought it through]_

_Why wasn't I able to take your hand?_  
_No matter how much time passes You always should've been my side Now it will never come true_

Slowly, one by one people come out from their chair, shakes their hand to the couple, bless them with many pray and hope while Roxas could only stand there, stunned as his mind wondered on a flash back from when they first met until now. His blue eyes gazed down to the floor as his fist curled into a ball. It need Sora's pat on his shoulder to snapped Roxas out from his despair and gathered a courage to take a move to the newly wedding couple, he reach out his hand to them and said,

_But, even though I say that I need you close to me I just pray that you will be happy forever No matter how lonely that makes me [or how sad]_

"Congratulation, Xion."

* * *

Yay. Two review. I'm so happy :'D

Inmate XIV: Yay for being the first. And actually I've been looking at this challenge for quiet a long time. But have no courage to try it. Even the song has been prepared also for every character [Except for Vani and Xehanort]. Break the wall hha. That's what I try to do now I will take all the flame and review that going to come XD *Cover head with helmet* Glad that you like it. The chapter will mostly centered to family fic since I'm not really good at romance but, that doesn't mean there won't be one. Just like this one :'3 Hope you are okay with that.

P.S: Namine is just too shy to be politician, Tifa just forced her too much =3=

Hisoka yume: Eheh, I know right? And as for grammar I already tried grammar and spelling check online but.. They seems hate me though. :/

* * *

Next Chapter: Xion [Blue Bird]

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	3. Xion, Blue Bird

Page break means flashback

Wow, almost 3 months since the last time I updated this one, :O

Not like I neglect it though. X'D

* * *

**3. Xion, Bluebird**

Would I reach you if I reach out with my hands?

* * *

_Hey, where are you right now?_

_I wonder if you're looking at this scenery _

_Because in the far memory I can gently remember it_

Xion stood at the edge of the hill while holding a flower bouquet on her hand. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the sunset as the wind gently stroke her bare skin and make her soft black hair dancing on the wind. It s been a long time, a long, long time since she was here. 'How long is it since the last time I be here?' she wondered as she flipped her hair to behind her ear and shut her eyes.

* * *

_"Xion, Xion," a boy with steel blue hair calling for her while shakes her body, his eyes looked worried and confused at the same time since the said girl isn't awake yet. Soon enough, pair of cerulean eyes revealed open behind the eyelids followed with a little yawn from the little black haired girl. The boy, sighed a little as he smiled a little, "Seriously, you're fell asleep while we play hide and seek?" _

_"Um.. I'm sorry. I'm not realized if I fell asleep," The just awoken Xion said as she rubbed her big teary eyes._

_"Geez... You always like that," he poked her forehead and make her flinched a little and pouted._

_"Am not!" She retorted, make him giggled._

_"Anyway, if you've fully awoken now, come with me."_

_"Where to?" she tilted her head in wonder._

_"Just follow me," he said, as he stood up and dusted him self and so does Xion. She patted her blue dress as she stood up and took his hand. The boy keeps walking toward the hill while holding her hand. Although Xion wondered where the boy going to took her, she just keep on silent until they finally made it to the top of the hill, Here we are! he exclaimed, Xion s eyes widened open in awe upon seen the beautiful sight in front of her, a sunset. Her face flushed while her cerulean eyes sparkled in joy, _

_"It's pretty!" _

_"I know right? It s pretty, just like you." He said with a smile and make Xion's face reddened even more when the compliment given. They both paused for a moment and as Xion open her mouth to spoke, he cut of, "I'm going to moved from this town," he said, make her shocked at the sudden statement, Soon. He finished her words and looks at the raven haired girl who still seemed in shock._

_"W-when ?"_

_"Next week,"_

* * *

'Right, it's almost ten years now.., ten years after you said it on this very place,' Xion said on her mind as she open her eyes again. It s still clear on her mind the promises that the boy said that he will come back when the cherry blossom blooms, but yet, he never come back nor he gives her any news about his whereabouts. She tried to call his relatives but no one knows either. Her lip curled into a frown as the thought of that boy comes back, 'Hey, I wonder if you re looking at the sunset too right now? Stupid Ienzo.'

_ You don't have to decorate it _

_You don't have to hide it _

_Just put your current thoughts Into the blue bird_

Xion continue to walk toward the grave area wearing her blue dress that matched with her blue sandals. Blue, it was his favorite color and her's. And that is why she chooses to wear it for today, because today is special day for him, no, them, it s their birthday. The memories of their last birthday party before he moved slowly come back and overflowed in every step that she makes toward the Satsuki family's graveyard.

* * *

_"Is that for me?" Ienzo blinked when Xion gives him a small box that neatly wrapped with a blue ribbon around it. And with a flushed face, she nodded her head regarding on his question. "Thank you," was his simple words but, it was his smile that make Xion feel happy even though she still sad at the fact that he s going to moved tomorrow which means this was their last time to share their birthday together. And that's make her face fell a little. Of course, this is not go unnoticed by him, What s with that face? Come on Xion, smile. He said, rubs her head, but she keep her gloomy face on. Noticed that she wasn't going to cheer up yet, Ienzo took something from his pocket and put it on Xion's neck._

_"What's this?" she blinked and looked up at him before she turned her head back to the necklace that now hung on her neck. At the edge of it was a blue glass shaped like a bird._

_"A Blue bird necklace, Because you re my blue bird, and always be"_

* * *

That time, she didn't understand what he meant by her being his blue bird. And now, she knows that blue bird is a sign on luck. But still, what he's truly meant by it? Why he gives her the necklace? Too many questions but no answer, and maybe, that question will remain unanswered for eternity. She stopped right in front of the large tomb stone and put the flowers on it as she kneeled down and claps her hand, pray for his family,

_It's already the end of the story _

_Good night _

_Now, if you slowly closed your eyes _

_Let's look at the continuation of a dream_

Around several months ago, she finally got news about Satsuki family, his family though, it wasn't a good one. Her mother told her that Satsuki family got an accident at the day when they moved from Twilight Town; a truck crashed into their car, resulted it to be fall from the cliff. And her mother just got this news from Ienzo's long relatives who were her student. Heard the news, Xion's eyes widened in horror and she fell to her knees as tears drop to her pale cheek. It just likes a dream, or more likely a nightmare. She can't believes, her friend, that she already thought as a brother was now gone, and she even hasn't told sorry for calling him a meanie when they parted. And now, that word will never be reached him. For the rest of that day Xion been locked her self in her room, curled her body on the bed and closes her eyes, hoping that she could meet him, even it's just in dream.

_(On the other side of reality)_  
_(Shake, shake you are shaking)_  
_(If it won't change)_  
_(Would I reach you if I reach out with my hands?)_

But she knew, they won't be back no matter how much she cries. And the dream will never turn into reality no matter how much she hopes for it. Whatever who has gone, gone. Xion opened her eyes and reach out her hand, gently stroke the stone, "Stupid Ienzo is stupid, you said you will come back. The cherry blossoms petals almost fell completely, the spring is nearly end but yet, I'm not see you anywhere, Liar! Liar!" she snapped and chewed her bottom lips as tears dripping on her cheek, "You re stupid, a big liar. You promises me, now, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she cried,

"Behind you," a familiar voice said, make her head snapped up and turned around to see a familiar face and familiar smile, "Don t make it sound like I'm dying already would you? It s hurt." He added as he took a step closer and put the flower on the grave before he pray. Looking at him who s now on her side, Xion nudged his arm with a tiny smile,

"Don t blame me, it s because you took long enough,"

* * *

One review yay XD

Hisoka yume: Agree. But he doesn't want to ruin his brotherly relationship so :'[ And thank you. Glad you like it. Hope you will like this one too, :D


	4. Sora

So, I think I did made a mistake didn't I? After I re-checked the other stories I just realized it. I'm sorry Inmate XIV, ;A;

* * *

**4. Sora - Hajimette kimi to shabetta**

_I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words_

* * *

"Hi!" The brown haired boy around seventeen years old greeted the other boy around his age with his cheerful grin on his face. Even though he never seen this boy around before, being as friendly as Sora is, he just greeted this new face without any doubt or hesitation on his tone. The other boy who has a spiky blonde hair raised a brow as he stared at the brunette in wonder. And as his greet didn't even get a response even after a few minutes, Sora decide to held out his hand and introduction him self still, with that grin, "I'm Sora!"

It took at least several minutes for the other boy to comprehend what Sora want from him, and looked at the hand than expect a hand shake, the blonde boy who s not seems to be older than Sora him self took his hand and shake it, "..Roxas," he said with a tiny-faint smile that Sora ever saw. And his tone seemed a little hesitant, unlike his .

Judging from how Roxas introduced him self and take back his hand quickly afterward, (Also the frown that Roxas's had) Sora guessed that maybe he somehow annoyed or bothered the blonde boy, somehow. He run his hand to the back of his head and scratches his head as he grinned nervously, "Ah Did I Bothered you?" or maybe annoyed you? He continued on his mind. "Err Maybe I should leave you alone," he added and waved goodbye as he turned around. Though, when he was going to walks away, a hand grabs him. Sora turned around just to found it was Roxas's,

"You're.. Not bothering me," he said, "I just.. Haven't gotten used with the people around here, sorry." He confessed and turned his head to the side a little when he felt that Sora staring at him, which is true.

"I see," Sora finally said and gives the blonde a smile as he folded his hand on the back of his head after Roxas freed his hand, "Glad I'm not annoyed you. I'm scared for a second there." He exclaimed.

"No, I'm not.. " Roxas trailed, his lip curled into a frown as he seemed to be thinking a better word for his next sentences. He was never be a good talker in begin with as he tend to be blunt. But he knew, if he want a new friend, he need to choose and pick the most appropriated word that he could find on his dictionary, "I'm.. Glad to have you here." And with that words being spilled out, Roxas feel want to smacked his forehead for his clumsy words. That words is sound like.. he just confessed to Sora! And if the brunette think of him that way, he s definitely ruined his own plan to get a new friend, "I-I meant .. You're the first one that greet me after two day of me being here on this school." He explained, hope the brunette wouldn't think.. Anything!

And fortunately for Roxas, the other boy didn't seemed to be mind his words in a weird way and instead his face turned into a confusion, "Really? I thought you were pretty popular for a new face?" Sora said in a matter of fact tone. After all, a new face would attract much attention from the other students, so he was a little surprise when the blonde one confessed that he was the first one. Though later, his beamed, realized that he is Roxas's first friend on Destiny high, "Well, that's mean I'm the first one!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he punch the air, make him attract some attention from the other students that passed by the locker where they currently in.

Roxas's wore a dumbfound looks on his face upon seen how Sora act like that. 'Does it was that great?' he thought to him self as he unconsciously tilted his head. But at the other side, he does feel glad that Sora was his first friends on this school. He may be a little too cheery, but it was better than nothing. Before Roxas could realize, his lip curled up into a smile already.

Sora, who's already back to the Earth, noticed the smile on his new friend s face and smile in return, "Friends forever." He said, as he reached out his fist to the blonde boy,

"Friends forever," Roxas replied, bumped his fist into Sora with a smile.

* * *

**Hisoka Yume: Yay thanks. I'm glad you're still here and reading my story. Thank you so much. :'D I hope I didn't make another mistake for this chapter.**


End file.
